The present invention relates to improvements in cases or receptacles for portable sewing machines.
A drawback of presently known cases for portable sewing machines is that they are heavy, unwieldy and expensive. This is due to the fact that a conventional case must be strong enough to support a confined sewing machine. As a rule, the bed of a portable sewing machine is secured to the base of a conventional case, and such conventional case further comprises a cover which is secured to the base by one or more hinges and has a handle by means of which the case (with a sewing machine confined therein) can be lifted when the cover is latched to the base. The material of the base of a conventional case must be strong and rigid enough to support the weight of the sewing machine, and the same applies for the cover since the machine is lifted through the medium of the cover and base. Moreover the hinge and hinges as well as the latch or latches for the cover must be strong and reliable since they carry the weight of the base plus the weight of the sewing machine when the cover is lifted by means of the handle. The manner in which the cover is hingedly secured to the base of a conventional case is similar to or identical with the manner of hingedly connecting the bed of a sewing machine to the top of a machine table.